


pertanyaan

by odehalle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fem!Midorima, Genderbending, Nama kecil
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odehalle/pseuds/odehalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suatu hari shinta bertanya. daiki/shinta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mereka disini udah nikah dan manggilnya aa-eneng eheheheh ;)

:O:

"Aa, kenapa harus milih Neng?"

  
Shinta menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kaca di tangannya, membuat es cincau semakin bercampur dengan susu sekaligus es krim di dalam. posisi keduanya berhadapan di meja makan, dipisah oleh tiga mangkuk makanan; batagor, nasi putih dan gelas besar milik Daiki.

  
"Ya... cuman Neng yang Aa kenal?" Daiki menyahut asal, tangannya memencet remote, mencari saluran televisi yang lebih seru untuk ditonton di tanggal merah. Shinta menyisipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga, menunggu jawaban yang lebih memuaskan.

  
"Neng minta penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal," pasalnya, Shinta tidak pernah lupa kedatangan Daiki untuk meminangnya dari sekian banyak perempuan, kenapa harus Shinta? bukan apa-apa, mereka pernah satu sekolah, dan Shinta mengingat jelas, bagaimana Daiki menjahilinya rutin ketika duduk di bangku menengah pertama.

  
"Ya... karena cuman Neng yang Aa pikir gadis baik-baik?" kata Daiki meneguk es cincaunya. Daiki yang terbiasa dan tinggal di keluarga berkecukupan akrab dengan gemerlap malam, bagusnya ia tidak sampai benar-benar terjerumus (nyaris) dan lebih selektif lagi mengenal perempuan. Shinta mengulum bibir, padahal ia bertanya dengan melipat gelombang rasa malu dan balasan Daiki seperti ini. sialan.

  
"Aa, kenapa nggak nikah aja sama Satsuki-Satsuki tea yang dulu suka ngider Aa kemana-mana?" Shinta melempar umpan. Ia pikir, Daiki aneh. "Padahal dulu Aa suka ngata-ngatain Neng, ngejailin..." sampai Shinta menangis dan tidak masuk sekolah tiga hari penuh. Lalu mereka berbeda SMA dan sekarang Daiki mengikat Shinta dengan cincin platina di jari manis Shinta.

  
"Oke, Neng," televisi dimatikan dan Daiki beradu pandang dengan istrinya. mengungkat-ungkit masa lalu membuat Daiki terkekeh geli. Shinta ingin menemukan titik terang, apakah mereka akan berakhir seperti sinetron yang menikah tanpa cinta?

  
"Kalau Aa cintanya cuman sama Neng, oke," Daiki agak kesulitan juga, ini adalah pertama kali (benar-benar kali pertama) ia mengumbar kata sejuta afeksi dalam sejarah kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Shinta dan berarti itu mengakui bahwa kejahilan-kejahilan itu hanyalah topeng semata atas keinginan ingin diperhatikan oleh Shinta yang peduli pada orang lain--

  
"Aa cintanya cuman sama Neng, jadi gimana?" pengulangan penuh keyakinan Daiki menjadi jeda bisu Shinta yang perasaannya bergolak tak menentu arah dalam sekejap.


	2. Chapter 2

Daiki tengah merenung pada sofa. Shinta lama sekali pergi ke toko kelontong. Padahal hanya beli kecap, mentega, dan tepung, tapi rumah terasa sunyi dan telinganya berdengung. Televisi sengaja dinyalakan kencang-kencang, tapi pikiran Daiki tetap saja tak bisa tenang.

Bagaimana jika Shinta bertemu dengan orang spesial dari masa lalu? Meski kemungkinannya kecil, tapi itu bukan berarti tidak. Lelaki itu pun bangkit, melepas kausnya. Mendadak kegerahan. Ruang tengah rumah mereka punya pintu besar yang bisa digeser dan menghadap halaman belakang. Daiki tergerak untuk menyalakan rokok, menimbang-nimbang baunya akan menempel atau tidak. Tak berapa lama, pintu pun diketuk.

“Maaf lama.” Shinta menatap Daiki sebentar. Setelah itu, mengeluarkan banyak makanan dari dalam kantung plastik. Rencana semula Daiki akan memasak nasi goreng spesial. Melihat di meja telah tersedia bala-bala, awug, cakue dan sate padang (pagi-pagi), Daiki mengurungkan niat.

“Mau mandi?” tanya Shinta, mendongak sekilas lalu merapikan meja makan. Daiki tidak berkaus, kelihatan gerah dan sedang membuka kulkas. Ooh, iya, kemarin ada sisa es krim di mangkuk. Shinta lupa rasa vanilla atau cokelat, namun pastinya itu bukan masalah bagi Daiki.

“Barusan lihat warung si Abah Rifa’i buka. Langsung Neng beli aja daripada kehabisan lagi.” Shinta dengan telaten memindahkan tusukan sate ke dalam piring. Harumnya berpendar wangi di dapur. “Ingat Aa doyan pisan pan sama ginian.”

Seketika panas hati membara lenyap tak bersisa. Kulkas ditutup. Daiki sedari tadi diam saja, segera menarik Shinta yang baru selesai mengelap tangan. Memeluk perempuan itu dengan perasaan yang kacau. Perempuan tersebut segera memperbaiki kacamatanya yang melorot.

Shinta menerima saja dekapan dari orang yang belum mandi dan terlalu banyak menyemprotkan cologne, mengusap-usap punggung suaminya. Aneh. Langka sekali pagi-pagi Daiki manja dan berterus terang.

“Ada apa?” pertanyaannya terdengar biasa, ekspresi datar Shinta malah membuat Daiki semakin melankolis.

Daiki mencium bahu Shinta lalu menghirup parfum milik kekasihnya. “Takut.”

“Takut apa?”

Shinta juga heran. Memang apa sih, yang Daiki takutkan? Serangga? Tidak, yang ada Daiki bahkan berani menggaplok semua serangga hanya modal majalah. Lengan Daiki melingkari badannya semakin dekat, hingga suara di balik rangka tulang rusuk itu terdengar begitu kencang. Binatang? Ular saja kemarin dia tangkap. Lalu?

“Aku takut orang dari masa lalu membawamu pergi.” Kata Daiki serak, suaranya mengalir dari kulit leher Shinta hingga menembus jantung. “Dan aku ditinggal sendiri di sini.”


End file.
